1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner, and more particularly, to an air conditioner having air purification and humidification functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an air conditioner is designed to be mounted in a room or to communicate with a room through a duct and serves to filter various pollutants contained in indoor air, such as dust, gas, bad odor and smoke, for production of pleasant indoor environment.
Such an air conditioner includes a filter assembly to purify polluted air such that filtered pollutants are deposited on a filter and only purified air is again supplied into a room by means of a fan, etc. The filter assembly may further include a dehumidifying filter. An air conditioner having the dehumidifying filter can function to lower the humidity of humid indoor air in such a way that the dehumidifying filter absorbs moisture contained in the air.
However, the above described air conditioner cannot function to raise the humidity of air even if the air has low humidity. Therefore, there is a need for development of an air conditioner having both air purification and humidification functions.